User talk:Vivaporius
Notes ''Huria''-class *''HFV Fadhila'' - Black Fleet *''HFV Pondaponda'' - Grey Fleet *''HFV Kinyama'' - Indigo Fleet ''Othello Williams''-class *''HFV Othello Williams'' - Black Fleet *''HFV Quentin Williams'' - Grey Fleet *''HFV Rollace Williams'' - Crimson Fleet *''HFV Maurice Williams'' - Indigo Fleet *''HFV Benjamin Williams'' - Maroon Fleet Stuff What exactly have you reported UP for? Also, I'm guessing you messaged me here because too many other users are (semi) active on Kalibara? 77topaz (talk) 05:07, October 26, 2012 (UTC) Actually, I'm not sure whether "others ratting you out" would do anything, since you're already banned. The whole situation is almost laughable, because the New Albany remark isn't even particularly racist (though there would be "friendlier" ways of saying "whiter-than-snow", I guess), and that was basically the only part of your defence that anyone responded to. 77topaz (talk) 05:42, October 26, 2012 (UTC) Indeed, I would agree. Though, like I said before, what are you afraid of? 77topaz (talk) 05:48, October 26, 2012 (UTC) Why are you afraid of being "ratted out", since you're already blocked? (See my second post on this page) 77topaz (talk) 05:54, October 26, 2012 (UTC) Would it be possible for you to link to where you reported UP? Or is it on one of those staff/admin things? 77topaz (talk) 06:02, October 26, 2012 (UTC) "I did everything they suggested except directly contacting Wikia, which I did." Something seems wrong with that sentence. Also, have you noticed the new message on Rakham's talk page, and my new developments. Also also, is there some way I can "support" your arguments? 77topaz (talk) 06:07, October 26, 2012 (UTC) So, is there anything I can help you with right now? 77topaz (talk) 07:28, October 26, 2012 (UTC) I heard that, on Conworlds, UP banned you again. Are you going to do anything about it? 77topaz (talk) 06:27, November 14, 2012 (UTC) Okay, that's good. Did they look at your case the last time? 77topaz (talk) 06:43, November 14, 2012 (UTC) How did you "withdraw" the complaints? Did anyone notice them? Apparently, usually, Wikia staff respond to issues in about 2-3 working days. 77topaz (talk) 06:57, November 14, 2012 (UTC) I wasn't planning to. So, are you expecting Wikia to respond? 77topaz (talk) 07:03, November 14, 2012 (UTC) Oh, and by "anyone", I meant "anyone from Wikia". 77topaz (talk) 07:04, November 14, 2012 (UTC) That's good. So, do you think you've built your case up well? 77topaz (talk) 07:09, November 14, 2012 (UTC) Have you had experience with this process before? (Also, I'm not entirely sure I understand the WikiLeaks bit in your last post) 77topaz (talk) 07:33, November 14, 2012 (UTC) What would be your preferred/suggested "resolution"? 77topaz (talk) 08:12, November 14, 2012 (UTC) Any news? 77topaz (talk) 22:02, November 14, 2012 (UTC) When do you think Wikia will respond? 77topaz (talk) 07:57, November 15, 2012 (UTC) I'm pretty sure Wikia staff can view deleted revisions and stuff like that anyway. 77topaz (talk) 20:19, November 15, 2012 (UTC) Any news yet? 77topaz (talk) 01:59, November 17, 2012 (UTC) Aren't you supposed to get some sort of email that your complaint has been received? 77topaz (talk) 03:06, November 17, 2012 (UTC) Looks like an automated message to me... I suggest you try to convince TM or Woogers to do something about it. And not on Conworlds. 77topaz (talk) 03:14, November 17, 2012 (UTC) Business? 77topaz (talk) 03:20, November 17, 2012 (UTC) What do you plan on doing next? Also, Sunkist (for some reason using his Zackatron account) just took a leaf out of my book and brought MC to Lovia. :P 77topaz (talk) 20:04, November 21, 2012 (UTC) I meant, what are you planning on doing next with regards to the UP issue? 77topaz (talk) 00:52, November 22, 2012 (UTC) Are you planning to do anything on Lovia in the near future? 77topaz (talk) 00:56, November 22, 2012 (UTC) You know when the federal elections start etc.? 77topaz (talk) 02:03, November 22, 2012 (UTC) Nomination start partway through December, voting is 1-21 January. Also, a possibly useful piece of advice: don't click on a link in a chatroom without it having been explained unless it has an obvious URL (e.g. YouTube videos don't). 77topaz (talk) 04:04, November 22, 2012 (UTC) You got both parts of the post? 77topaz (talk) 04:07, November 22, 2012 (UTC) Good. Shock links are annoying. Strangely enough, the only time someone did post anything resembling a shock link, I didn't ask what it was. :P (Usually I do beforehand) So, have you noticed the Conworlders moving to Lovia? 77topaz (talk) 04:13, November 22, 2012 (UTC) MC is now on Lovia, and he seems to be trying to start a state-secession movement. :P 77topaz (talk) 07:57, November 22, 2012 (UTC) Exactly, I drew the parallel with the Ixania situation myself, already. Developing your articles on Lovia might help (for example, Rakham's article is still missing the "in Lovia" section). 77topaz (talk) 19:28, November 22, 2012 (UTC) Hey, there's some new polls on Lovia. 77topaz (talk) 19:40, November 22, 2012 (UTC) You mean like Kalibara? 77topaz (talk) 20:44, November 22, 2012 (UTC) That might make them too similar. 77topaz (talk) 22:31, November 22, 2012 (UTC) Did you vote in the polls, Viva? 77topaz (talk) 19:53, November 24, 2012 (UTC) But you're a member of GP. Would you not vote for yourself in the elections, or are you just making use of your anonymity in this poll? :P 77topaz (talk) 20:03, November 24, 2012 (UTC) Oh, also, in the federal elections, you vote for people, not parties, so these polls are kind-of botched. 77topaz (talk) 20:04, November 24, 2012 (UTC) You can vote for yourself, too. Most people do. But all three votes that you use have to be for different people. Can I count on getting some votes other than my own? 77topaz (talk) 20:36, November 24, 2012 (UTC) Okay, good. I was just slightly worried by the fact you voted CCPL in the polls. 77topaz (talk) 20:41, November 24, 2012 (UTC) There's only one "other" vote in the major vote poll, though, and that was me. 77topaz (talk) 20:57, November 24, 2012 (UTC) Also, I see you've picked up the "question mark bug"? 77topaz (talk) 20:58, November 24, 2012 (UTC) Stupid Rule/Admin Award of the goes to this wiki. I think I understand how annoying UP must be to you now. :( 77topaz (talk) 22:02, November 24, 2012 (UTC) From your post, I extrapolate you read my talk page or something? 77topaz (talk) 22:18, November 24, 2012 (UTC) Huh? I'm confused. What rule were you talking about? :P 77topaz (talk) 23:06, November 24, 2012 (UTC) My ban? My ban wasn't by UP or anything. :P 77topaz (talk) 23:27, November 24, 2012 (UTC) You could put a message on your own talk page. 77topaz (talk) 23:32, November 24, 2012 (UTC) Whether or not to let someone edit their talk page is an option. 77topaz (talk) 23:59, November 24, 2012 (UTC) Cartographer He seems rather poor with English, so I doubt he understands what you're talking about. Rather don't try to explain it to him. -Signed by Warmonkey (talk • ) 11:56, January 4, 2013 (UTC) Gotcha 'Sup? 23:24, February 1, 2013 (UTC) Look out I've just been a victim of this asshole trying to ruin my project, not sure who else he also attacked, even made fun of some of your work on it such as alistair. user: 82.19.131.115 Hey, Sunkist is stirring up another conflict in Lovia. :P 77topaz (talk) 23:23, May 2, 2013 (UTC) Yeah. There's the Charleston restructuring issue, the Ministry of Agriculture logo argument, and now this. :P If you need a bit of background as to the goings-on, try reading this. 77topaz (talk) 01:22, May 4, 2013 (UTC) Well, Donia had surrendered, it's Sunkist that's currently causing most of the conflict by abducting Donia family members and seemingly inventing terrorists in balaclavas out of nowhere. :P 77topaz (talk) 01:30, May 4, 2013 (UTC) This particular situation seems to have cooled (though there will likely be a number of Supreme Court trials), but there is still an unusual amount of unrest in the IWO, with numerous civil conflicts and even a threat that Lovia will be invaded. 77topaz (talk) 01:38, May 4, 2013 (UTC) By end result, you mean Supreme Court trials? Also, I don't really think a wikination with a population of over 6 million would be let into the IWO (the Southern Arc Islands initially had 4 million residents, which I had to cut down to let the nation fit in the IWO-verse). 77topaz (talk) 06:28, May 4, 2013 (UTC) Cutting down the population, you mean? 77topaz (talk) 20:40, May 4, 2013 (UTC) Oh, okay. For Nge'ardhi, you mean? 77topaz (talk) 20:47, May 4, 2013 (UTC) Of course, you'd have to expand the wiki in order to make it eligible for IWO membership. 77topaz (talk) 20:53, May 4, 2013 (UTC) Well, to be eligible for full membership, you'd need 100 pages, as well as some sort of functioning government and a reasonable amount of activity. Then, the congresses of all the nations that are already full IWO members must vote on the matter (of whether to let the nation in to the IWO). Is Nge'ardhi meant to be similar to Huria? The IWO's regulations on democracy are not clear, but an autocracy/dictatorship might not receive much support. 77topaz (talk) 21:01, May 4, 2013 (UTC) Nge'ardhi is a caste-based nation, and is very autocratic, with a triumverate ruling the nation. I can get 100 pages within a three to four month period. As for the support bit, it shouldn't matter since most of the world's nations are still dictatorships or thinly-veiled ones at that. Restricting access to an international organization because of government would be as silly as trying to kick China out of the UN. Vivaporius: "I don't need a slogan" 21:10, May 4, 2013 (UTC) It's voted on by all the wikinations; i.e. the users. For example, Tagog probably won't get into the IWO because of its oppressive actions. And, hasn't the UN placed sanctions on certain nations in the past (and Iran currently, I believe)? 77topaz (talk) 21:22, May 4, 2013 (UTC) Well, the IWO is not necessarily like the UN, since it is only really for nations with populations of two million and under, and IRL micronations are not included. 77topaz (talk) 21:29, May 4, 2013 (UTC) To get the nation to be "active" enough for IWO membership, you'll probably need to get there to be multiple editors. 77topaz (talk) 21:37, May 4, 2013 (UTC) Hmm... that might be problematic. Also, the IWO's definition of a "functioning government" generally means an OOC one which can vote on things (which would likely also require more than one editor). 77topaz (talk) 22:15, May 4, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, I think that might be a bit problematic too. :P 77topaz (talk) 23:15, May 4, 2013 (UTC) Hmm... most of your projects seem more fully-IC, indeed, while most wikinations also have an OOC (user-based) government, like Lovia's Congress. Though, don't Nge'ardhi have some form of congress, below the Triumvirate? 77topaz (talk) 00:12, May 5, 2013 (UTC) Maybe you could allocate them in some sort of OOC manner to allow other users (f.e. the user who makes the maps here, or me) to participate, thus creating a "functioning government" plus activity? 77topaz (talk) 00:16, May 5, 2013 (UTC) How would members be elected? Direct appointment by the Triumvirate, or some form of elections (probably with franchise limited to certain castes)? 77topaz (talk) 00:29, May 5, 2013 (UTC) So, it functions as a combination of congress and ministries? 77topaz (talk) 01:09, May 5, 2013 (UTC) Is each member also a member of a ministry? 77topaz (talk) 01:16, May 5, 2013 (UTC) Are there any fractions or parties within the congress? And do all politicians have one-word-names or just the Triumvirate? 77topaz (talk) 01:29, May 5, 2013 (UTC) What are all the different castes? 77topaz (talk) 01:39, May 5, 2013 (UTC) The piece before the apostrophe is that which is inserted into the name? And how large is the nobility? 77topaz (talk) 01:46, May 5, 2013 (UTC) What caste would be the most useful for creating a character for the "Bunge"? And is everyone in the same family always in the same caste? 77topaz (talk) 01:53, May 5, 2013 (UTC) Okay. Two questions: have you defined any of the fractions already, and what are the relative populations of the cities? 77topaz (talk) 02:34, May 5, 2013 (UTC) Does Nge'ardhi share Huria's ban on "soft" sports, or not? And, would Juu'Otono'Uvuki be a "functional" name? 77topaz (talk) 03:59, May 5, 2013 (UTC) Some of the noble house share their names with cities? And, if you want to become an IWO member, you could eventually send athletes to the IWO Games (or even clubs to the WNFA Leaders League, if those exist in Nge'ardhi), though you might be a bit late for the 2013 ones. 77topaz (talk) 20:05, May 5, 2013 (UTC) So, for example, the Uchoyo house has nothing to do with Mji'Uchoyo? As for the sports bit, it could definetely help strengthen the relations between Nge'ardhi and the IWO, and it is not compeletely necessary to already be an IWO member (Pintona participates in the current WNFA Leaders League; the Southern Arc Islands will participate in the current IWO Games), and I could even help you with it if you wanted me to. 77topaz (talk) 03:45, May 6, 2013 (UTC) There's a Mji'Uvuvi as well, I think. By "I would differently work with that", do you mean "definetely"? 77topaz (talk) 04:52, May 6, 2013 (UTC) Okay then, that's good. 77topaz (talk) 20:12, May 6, 2013 (UTC) What is the first thing you want to work on? 77topaz (talk) 20:12, May 6, 2013 (UTC) Okay. Do you need help with anything at this stage? 77topaz (talk) 03:41, May 7, 2013 (UTC) Okay. Most sporters would be from the Duru' (worker) class, right? 77topaz (talk) 06:36, May 7, 2013 (UTC) Okay. I'll start work on a national team or club association/league, depending on which you'd like to be done first. 77topaz (talk) 06:42, May 7, 2013 (UTC) Okay. National team players would generally be players of clubs as well, so defining the clubs might be useful for a national team article. Two related questions: would all national team players play in domestic/Nge'ardhi-based clubs, and would there be any international/non-Nge'ardhi players in any Nge'ardhi clubs? 77topaz (talk) 06:48, May 7, 2013 (UTC) I guess soccer clubs are similar to all the American Football teams in the USA (or basketball or ice hockey, for that matter)? Okay, that answers the first question (they'd play in domestic clubs), though it doesn't entirely answer the second. Maybe some clubs would include internationals and others not? 77topaz (talk) 06:57, May 7, 2013 (UTC) Oh, and one other thing I'd need to know: does Nge'ardhi use the term "football" or "soccer" ("football" is more widely used worldwide, with Wikipedia referring to it as "association football" where disambiguation is needed)? 77topaz (talk) 07:00, May 7, 2013 (UTC) ^Did you see this particular post as well? 77topaz (talk) 07:07, May 7, 2013 (UTC) I think I posted that message at the same time as you posted your second message. :P Well, I'll start work and give you a link once I've made a start, so you can comment. 77topaz (talk) 07:09, May 7, 2013 (UTC) Here it is! 77topaz (talk) 07:20, May 7, 2013 (UTC)